


the exit signs i missed

by aweekofsaturdays



Series: tumblr ficlets 2015 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Allison Argent, Best Friends in Love, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gas Station, Kissing, Mention of recreational drug use, Road Trip, girls, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/pseuds/aweekofsaturdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia drive cross-country the summer after high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the exit signs i missed

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt from the lovely [Clara](http://shiftsideways.tumblr.com).

Allison’s hands shake as she tries to fit the nozzle of the gas pump in, and she takes a moment to lean against the car, feeling the heat of the midsummer sun on her palm and snatching her hand away when it starts to burn. She doesn’t know entirely how they got here, how they ended up at this particular rest stop on this particular day in this particular lifetime. The impression of Lydia’s lips still ghosts over hers, the light of a stolen night washing over them as they kissed, finally, and touched each other frantically over too-small shorts and autumn-ready leggings and tore themselves like a hurricane through their motel room because the backseat is too small for things like this. 

This next morning feels like an oblique view of something, an instinctive sliding-sideways out of the normal boundaries of their relationship and a dream, all at once. Their fingers have kept touching on the single seat of the old station wagon Lydia bought to drive them to the coast, insisting it was “only proper to have a decent road trip car, we have to do it right, Allison--” and they always drive with the windows down, clumsily applying sunscreen to each other’s arms and playing old cassette tapes they’d found at a garage sale back home. 

Allison has learned that Lydia has a weird fixation with the average rest-stop candy section, poring over options, as if Allison and probably the whole universe didn’t already know Lydia was going to get a bag of skittles, like she always did, and eat the green ones first and the red ones last and the purple ones never. Allison usually insists on stashing an ever-increasing variety of caffeinated beverages in their cooler in the backseat, trading out their ice packs and savoring the sickly sweet taste of something vaguely milky and coffee-flavored. There was something perfect about it, something that asserted that this was a road trip, that they were having an adventure. 

Lydia would start at Brown in the fall, and Allison waits for the gas tank to fill and imagines Lydia’s heels clacking down the path across the quad there; suddenly her heart aches at the thought of Lydia walking, solitary, class to class, tugging her coat closer. Allison thinks of the slim letter in the top drawer of her desk at home, the words “We’re thrilled to invite you…” and the admission to Tufts she hasn’t accepted yet, and wonders why she was so reticent to respond when she knew which coast she’d prefer, considering. 

Allison finishes up and gets back in the car, sliding into the passenger seat, relieved for a break from driving. Lydia leans across and kisses her, and her mouth tastes like cherry and sugar and a hint of the pot they smoked last night that made everything feel smoother and inevitable and familiar. Allison tucks a hand now into Lydia’s bundled-up hair, tugging lightly at the back of her head and licking deeper into her mouth, and she feels Lydia moan before she hears it, feels the slickness of her tongue and knows she could get Lydia off right here and she wouldn’t say a word in protest. 

Someone honks behind them, and they jolt apart, catching each other’s eyes and smiling breathlessly. Allison grabs Lydia’s hand, tugging it over to her own lap, and grins mischievously; Lydia throws back her head and laughs. As she revs the car and pulls out to get back on the road, Allison thinks that even though California had been home, she’d rather be here, with Lydia’s lovely fingers making short work of the top button of her shorts and the promise of an endless road winding ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Assisted greatly by [this visual](http://aweekofsaturdays.tumblr.com/post/131329487782/and-in-the-sea-thats-painted-black-creatures)
> 
> Reblog on [tumblr!](http://aweekofsaturdays.tumblr.com/post/131397425247/allydia-on-a-roadtrip-cross-country-maybe-they)


End file.
